Forever, Just Tonight
by Kris6
Summary: Sometimes temptation gets the better of Ashley Davies.
1. Forever

Forever, Just Tonight  
Disclaimer: Hahahahaha. Are you kidding?  
Rating: at least PG-13  
Spoilers: all of season 1  
Pairing: Just give it a chance…M/A  
Summary: Temptation and experience vs. innocence  
A/N: Two chapters. Two points of view. Two songs. Two different musicians. Any questions?

Part One: Forever (The Veronicas)

**Prologue**  
Madison was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual at least. Ever since the news of the infamous hook up between Spencer "the new girl" Carlin and Ashley "the freak" Davies spread across campus, the dark haired cheerleader changed. It was only a slight shift and no one really noticed.  
But one person did notice the difference. Ashley Davies noticed, but only because she knew what the change was and what it meant. Madison's alteration in her demeanor and attitude was a direct result of pure, unadulterated jealousy…of Spencer.  
This mild form of jealousy possibly could have passed and no one would have ever been the wiser, let alone poor, clueless Spencer. However, with Madison's upcoming birthday party, which an invitation is the King High School equivalent to an Oscar nomination, a few problems have been posed.  
The first problem of which is the obvious nomination- er- invitation of Spencer and Ashley to said party. The second, and most integral, problem revolves around the fact that Spencer had to decline the invite due to "bonding time" scheduled by her family for the night of the party. Sadly, Ashley decided to go anyways…by herself.

**Madison**  
She knew exactly what she was doing when she invited Spencer and Ashley to her party. Everyone knew that sweet little Spencer Carlin did her corny "family night" every Friday. That is exactly why Madison decided that Friday was a great night for a party.  
After a, presumable, discussion involving Spencer telling Ashley to go without her, the sexy brunette accepted her invitation. So, as that special night approached, Madison was becoming more and more eager to get a hold of Ashley, girlfriend or no girlfriend.  
As the people started to arrive, Madison could feel her gut clench as she awaited her one chance to set things the way she felt they should be. She waited for an hour, then two hours and just before 11, Ashley walked through the door, nervous but trying to hide it.  
With a feral grin, Madison grabbed a drink and made her way over to her prey. Her grin only broadened when Ashley noticed her and became somewhat guarded and ready to run into the waiting arms of her girlfriend on the other side of town. The cheerleader stopped in front of the newcomer and silently offered the drink.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

"Happy 18th," Ashley greets the other girl warily as she accepts the drink and takes a tentative sip, checking for poison.  
The older girl tilts her head contemplatively to the side and allows her grin to dim into a warm smile. "Glad you could make it. Where's your other half?" She inquires, already knowing the answer, but doing a good job of playing innocent.  
"Spending quality time with her family," the shorter girl responds as she relaxes into the almost comfortable conversation…the alcohol slowly beginning to do its job.  
"I still can't believe you two are actually a couple now," Madison shakes her head with sincere wonder.  
"Why's that?" Ashley asks defensively.  
The taller girl puts her hands up in a placating manner. "I was just saying…" she trails off before frowning slightly. "So I guess that means that you are no longer carrying a torch for me," she states in a questioning tone.  
At this, Ashley softens somewhat. "You sound disappointed," she notes.  
"Maybe I am," Madison shrugs. "I just want to know what Spencer has that I don't?" She wonders aloud.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

Ashley looks around, checking to see if anyone around them is following their conversation. Instead, they are all wrapped up in themselves.  
"Madison, you know that you and Spencer aren't even in the same ballpark because you are so different. I can't really even go there without pulling out a flow chart and graphs and shit," Ashley responds, not really liking the turn this conversation has taken.  
"So…" Madison begins as she takes a step closer to the other girl. "She isn't better…just different?" She asks as she places a small, soft hand on the shorter girl's forearm.  
Ashley gasps at the unexpected touch. "Right," she croaks out, not really protesting or wanting to escape the contact.  
Seeing the effect she's having on the younger girl, Madison leans in close, her mouth right next to the other girl's ear. "Then why not me?" She quietly questions, her voice barely loud enough to hear.  
Ashley shivers at the sensation, despite the warmth of the other girl's breath against her skin. "Because she said 'yes'," she answers honestly with her eyes clenched shut as Madison begins to stroke soft circles on the bare skin of her arm.  
"What if I'm saying 'yes' right now?" The older girl asks, knowing that Ashley is aware of exactly what she's suggesting.  
Ashley pulls her head back and looks at the other girl with wide-eyed surprise. "But I'm with-"  
"She won't ever know," Madison cuts her off and smiles slowly.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

"Besides," Madison continues, "how could you expect me to say yes if you never even asked?" she questions rhetorically.  
"I never imagined you would," Ashley whispers.  
"I've been waiting on you for these past couple of years. I figure I should do something before it's too late," the taller girl explains.  
"I'm with Spencer. It already is too late," the other girl argues feebly.  
"Is it?" Madison asks with a quirk of one of her eyebrows, earning a weak nod from the girl before her. "What happened to the Ashley Davies I used to know?" She questions, directly challenging the other girl.  
Ashley furrows her brows into a scowl. "What are you talking about?" She asks, not ready to allow this cheerbitch to stand here and assassinate her character.  
"The Ashley Davies I used to know wasn't afraid to be spontaneous and have a little fun," Madison baits the other girl with a noncommittal shrug, knowing that she hit the other girl where it would hurt the most.  
"I haven't changed," Ashley growls in response.  
The older girl grins. "Prove it," she states, offering her well manicured hand.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

Once up in the bedroom, Ashley's nerve's begin to show and Madison decides she has to work fast to keep the other girl from punking out on her now. So, she turns and kisses the other girl firmly on the lips.  
Ashley quickly finds herself getting lost in the softness of the taller girl as she melts into the passion. They are torn apart a moment later by Madison pushing the smaller girl onto the bed and straddling her waist.  
"I am so going to make this worth the wait," Madison growls as she leans back down on the younger girl. All Ashley can do is gasp in ecstasy as the taller brunette begins to nibble on her lips and throat and neck.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Ashley moans and runs her fingers through the older girl's hair, immediately comparing it to her girlfriend's. Guilt comes crashing down and she lightly pushes the other girl away.  
"I can't do this to Spencer," she says regretfully.  
Madison tries not to let her frustration seep through her cool exterior. "You aren't doing anything to her," she sighs before noticing that the shorter girl isn't convinced. "You only live once, Davies, and I know that we both want this," she says softly, gently cupping the face of the girl underneath her.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

Ashley sets her hand on top of Madison's, a protest reflected in her eyes. The older girl sees this and her sadness really begins to show through for the first time.  
"Come on Ash. It's just us tonight. You and me and no one else. We can just pretend that we're the only two people in the world tonight," Madison pleads softly.  
The younger girl closes her eyes as Madison leans back down and they meet for another kiss. Softer this time.  
"I don't know if I'd be able to stop after tonight," Ashley confesses her biggest concern.

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

"Then wouldn't it be better you know now rather than wait until after you and Spencer have been together a while?" Madison reasons.

_So tell me what your waiting for_

Ashley can't really argue that logic and knows that she can't deny anything the other girl has said tonight. Still she has her reservations about the whole situation. However, when she looks into the eyes of the gorgeous brunette hovering over her, she knows what she is going to do.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_


	2. Just Tonight

Part Two: Just Tonight…(Jimmy Eat World)

**Ashley**

It took Ashley three hours to get up the nerve to go to the party. Just by going there and knowing what she did about the other brunette's feelings towards her felt like cheating on her girlfriend. So, once she decided that Madison would most likely be harmless enough, she changed her clothes about a dozen times and left.  
She walked in the door around 10:45 and immediately started scanning the crowd for hidden traps and/or an ambush. Instead, she turned to see the brunette cheerleader sauntering over towards her with a plastic cup in her hand.  
At that moment, Ashley was ready to haul ass out of there if the need arose. It didn't as the brunette offered the plastic cup of miscellaneous forms of alcohol to the younger girl.   
Ashley looks suspiciously at the beverage. "Happy 18th," she murmurs as she sniffs the drink and takes a tentative sip to make sure it isn't spiked with arsenic.  
With her hungry grin softening, Madison tilts her head to the side. "Glad you could make it," she replies sincerely, taking a cursory glance behind the shorter girl. "Where's your other half?" She inquires in regards to Spencer.  
"Spending quality time with her family," Ashley rolls her eyes, irritated about not being able to spend time with her girlfriend due to the other girl's plans. Despite her initial awkwardness, she feels herself begin to relax as the heavily spiked drink begins to do its thing.  
"I still can't believe you two are actually a couple now," the cheerleader shakes her head, still in awe at the news.  
"Why's that?" Ashley growls as she jumps on the defensive side.  
"I was just saying…" Madison responds as she places her hands in the air to placate the shorter girl. "So I guess that means that you are no longer carrying a torch for me," she states in a questioning tone with a slight frown.  
Ashley allows herself to calm down and soften up at the borderline vulnerability of the older girl. "You sound disappointed," she notes.  
"Maybe I am," Madison shrugs.

_I was scared but once I thought about, I let it go  
Everything she said to me I guess I outta know  
We're all tired of talk when it comes to shove  
Put up, put out or stay at home_

Moments later, Ashley finds herself being led to the stairs by Madison, who is assuring her that Spencer will never know what happens between them tonight. After a minor tiff in the hallway, the two get to the bedroom.  
Feeling the weight of what is about to happen settle over her, her doubts begin to surface. However, before she can fully process the consequences, a pair of soft lips have latched themselves onto hers. All thought processes stop as she begins to melt into the other girl's kisses and moans and sighs.  
Before she becomes to complacent in their current standing position, Madison is pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her to straddle her waist. Then, the older girl continues her assault on the younger girl's senses by sucking on her throat and neck and nibbling on her ears.  
Ashley moans and combs her fingers through silky dark locks, immediately comparing it to her girlfriend's. As the guilt drops on her like a ton of bricks, Ashley gently, but forcefully, pushes other girl away. "I can't do this to Spencer," she says regretfully.  
Madison is clearly frustrated. "You aren't doing anything to her," she sighs unconvincingly. "You only live once, Davies, and I know that we both want this," she says softly, gently cupping the face of the girl underneath her.

_We'll never be the same  
Never feel this way again  
I'd give you anything but you want pain.  
A little water please  
I taste you all over my teeth  
Never again  
Just tonight?  
Ok_

Ashley rests her hand on top of Madison's, ready to protest. However, her heart catches in her throat as she sees sorrow etched in the older girl's eyes.  
"Come on Ash. It's just us tonight. You and me and no one else. We can just pretend that we're the only two people in the world tonight," Madison pleads softly, her voice cracking slightly in the end.  
Ashley closes her eyes as she lets the words sink in. "I don't know if I'd be able to stop after tonight," she confesses quietly.  
"Then wouldn't it be better you know now rather than wait until after you and Spencer have been together a while?" Madison reasons.  
Ashley can't deny the truth in that. However, that doesn't make her any less afraid. Her love for Spencer is as undeniable as the moon and the stars, but the way she feels right now, in this moment, can't be denied either.  
"Just tonight," Ashley croaks out, needing this moment to go on. "No more, no less. Just tonight," she adds.  
Madison nods, the whole situation being incredibly surreal. The finality of the other girl's words make her more want Ashley all the more. "Just tonight," she whispers in affirmation as she dips her head back down and their lips make contact once again.

_All at once the music stopped, the feeling went away  
An ugly picture, me and you, but nothing I can change  
You know what happens with the lights back on  
The less you know the more you want  
(And you want, you want)_

Hours later, Ashley is completely naked and covered in a thin sheet of sweat, the heat of her body causing it to rapidly cool her flushed skin. She is staring blankly at the ceiling of Madison's room and going over every detail of their time together.  
Ashley had made it clear earlier that she would not be there when the cheerleader woke up the next morning. It was for that reason that Madison had only just gotten to sleep moments ago: she wanted to savor the moment as best she could for as long as she could.  
The bed creaked slightly as Ashley rolled out of it. She turned quickly to make sure she didn't wake the older girl. Satisfied that she was still unconscious, she gathered her clothing and made her way to the bathroom. All she wanted to do was wash every trace of Madison off of her body, she was going to see Spencer in an hour.  
Ashley turned the heat all the way up and stepped into the scalding water and let it beat against her sensitive skin. She tried not to think about what happened, but she couldn't help it as she sank to the floor of the tub, wrapped her arms around her legs and began rocking back and forth. Tears began to sting her eyes only to be immediately washed away.  
Madison woke up to the sound of the front door of her house being slammed shut. She looked over to where the other girl was sleeping beside her only to find it cold and empty aside from a small yellow post-it. In familiar handwriting is simply said: "Last night was all it will ever be. -A".  
She felt tears stinging her eyes because she knew from the start that there would be no happy ending. It didn't make it hurt any less.

_We'll never be the same  
Never feel this way again  
I'd give you anything but you want pain.  
A little water please  
I taste you all over my teeth  
Never again  
Just tonight?  
Ok _

Ashley walked up the steps to her girlfriend's house only to feel her phone vibrate to let her know she had a new text. It was from Madison and it read: "Thanx 4 comin 2 my party". She felt like she was going to be sick, especially when a bright-eyed Spencer opened the door with her warm smile.  
"Morning," the blonde greeted her girlfriend as she leaned in for a chaste kiss, only to have Ashley pull away. "What's wrong?" The younger girl asked dejectedly.  
Ashley felt dirty. "I just need some water to wash away this taste in my mouth," she responds, not lying.  
"Yeah, of course," Spencer smiles once again, leading the brunette into the kitchen. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How was the party last night?" She inquires as she pulls a glass down from the cabinet.  
Ashley feels her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces and all she can sat it, "Fine."

_We'll never be the same  
Never feel this way again  
I'd give you anything but you want pain.  
A little water please  
I taste you all over my teeth  
Never again  
Just tonight?  
Ok _

**END**


End file.
